


Nothing Sweeter

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral, Other, Porn Without Plot, Robot Hell, Silly Sex, Sticky Sex, adoration sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift wants to love Ratchet in every way he can.  So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Sweeter

     Drift would be the first to admit he was _possibly_ tipsier than he needed to be right now, but he didn’t mind.  Ratchet didn’t seem to care as they curled up on the berth to face one another and hold hands.  Their intakes were slow and sleepy, fans whirring with the slight buzz of arousal neither seemed to be addressing.  They lay there, placated by the others presence and enjoying the company.  Slowly, Drift leaned in to brush his lip plates over the top side of Ratchet’s helm.  
     “You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he pulled back with a smile.  Ratchet rolled his optics and spluttered, but his fingers squeezed Drift’s none the less.  
     “Not as beautiful as you.” He muttered, and Drift felt his spark flutter in surprise.  He quickly shook his head and leaned back in, peppering Ratchet’s helm and face with kisses.  
     “Not a chance, your beauty is crafted, timeless.  You’re a work of art that I want to bask in for hours.” Even though Drift had meant it to be beautiful and poetic, Ratchet still chuckled.  When he had the chance, the medics humor was incorrigible. “And even though you’re rude, like right now while I’m trying to be romantic, I still _love_ you.” Drift whispered before he leaned in to kiss Ratchet.  
     Ratchet didn’t kiss back right away, he was still a little tense to it.  Drift never asked why, but he knew that if he could overcome his past misgivings with intimacy then Ratchet could as well if he really wanted that.  Drift would give his partner all the time in the world, and if he later decided this wasn’t what he wanted then Drift would find what Ratchet did and give him _that_ instead.  
     For now though, he settled for the slow kisses that started out so hesitant.  Drift enjoyed them more than he cared to admit because after the hesitancy, Ratchet knew what he wanted and how he was going to get it.  They’d spent so long learning the likes and dislikes of one another that Drift felt so comfortable in Ratchet’s presence, he didn’t even tense up anymore when Ratchet invaded his space for more heated kisses.  
     Ratchet seemed to share his feelings, because at times they would ask to distance themselves to gain their bearings, but after a few days they’d be right back here.  Both of them celebrating with too much high grade and plenty of affection, both physical and emotional.  
     A short while later Drift pulled back, listening to the soft whine in Ratchet’s frame he tried to cove up with a boost to his fans.  Both of them knew better, but neither commented on it other than the sly smile Drift gave Ratchet.  They settled back to the berth, still holding hands and chuckling as they gazed sleepily at one another.  
     “I love you,” Ratchet whispered, optics slowly shutting, “but your interface panel is clipping against mine and I can’t tell if you’re doing it on purpose or if you’re sleepily grinding against me.” He tried not to laugh when he finished and Drift groaned.  Of course he’d unconsciously stated to grind their interface panels together.  He always was an amorous drunk, but as he attempted to pull back Ratchet made a noise of protest.  
     “I didn’t tell you because… because I wanted you to stop.” Ratchet’s voice was hesitant, almost shy.  It was so vastly out of the norm that Drift couldn’t help but pull Ratchet closer into a hug. “Oh Primus, get off.  Don’t you dare start making a big deal out of this.” Ratchet grumbled as he pushed playfully at Drift’s sides.  
     “No way, you’re so cute.” Drift said with a chuckle.  Ratchet got him to pull back and hummed. “Can I kiss you again?” Drift asked with a smile.  
     Ratchet gave a hiccup of an intake and then nodded, fingers un-looping from Drift’s so he could wrap his arms around the other bots neck.  Drift hummed as he leaned into the kiss, his servos resting on Ratchet’s hips.  He was conscious of how he rocked his hips this time, measuring the way he moved with how deeply Ratchet would pull him into a kiss.  It didn’t take much more to get Ratchet heated, and Drift only nudged his leg between Ratchet’s thighs before he felt the other bot practically roll against him in want.  
     Drift pulled back from the kiss despite Ratchet’s aggravated whine, then he moved his servos to the medic’s aft.  He couldn’t help but cup the metal and rub his fingers along a seam at the inside of his hip.  Ratchet trembled slightly, and Drift always assumed it was because he wasn’t used to so much attention.  He never thought it particularly fair that while he did horrible things in his past, he still knew intimacy far better that Ratchet ever had.  There was always now though, always time to make up for.  
     With a huff, Ratchet spread his legs and shifted on the berth, now awkwardly positioned until Drift slid a thigh between them.  Drift applied pressure with his leg and used his servos to pull Ratchet closer by the aft, listening to the sweet sound his lover made when Ratchet’s panel pressed against him.  
     Ratchet’s optics shut and both his servos clenched against Drift’s back, his interface panel lazily sliding up.  The metal cover creaked slightly, but other than Ratchet’s passing embarrassed whine, neither said anything about it.  Drift leaned in, face tilted as he pressed his mouth to Ratchet’s neck.  
     “Lift your chin.” He whispered, feeling the tremble that went through Ratchet’s body.  His face turned up and exposed the cables along his neck, normally hidden by the thick protection of armor and shoulder plates.  Drift licked his lip plates and nuzzled closer, mouth hovering over the cables before he planted sweet kisses to the largest line.  He could feel the fluids pumping through the cord and he nipped at the sensitive nerve coating.  He hummed when Ratchet’s hips bucked against his thigh.  
     The trickle of lubricant running down his plates made Drift sigh, and he was suddenly aware of just how much of Ratchet’s valve he could feel.  The medic’s array ran from outer node to valve entrance, and Ratchet was gasping as he rolled himself onto the pressure Drift was providing with his thigh.  Ratchet seemed to pick up pace over time, his servos clenching along Drift’s back until his moved them to his lovers shoulders.  
     Drift leaned in more to suck at the thickest cable, feeling the pulse of fluid speed beneath his glossa.  Ratchet stilled in shock, body tense as he arched closer and then ground his plating against Drift’s.  Soft scrapes of paint transfers made Drift pull back and laugh, and Ratchet huffed at him and smacked the back of his helm.  
     “Why do you have to ruin every good moment?” Ratchet asked, voice sounding slightly glitched.  Drift just ducked his head and kissed Ratchet’s temple in apology.  
     “I wanted to do something, but I need my mouth for it and that _sound_ , you know that sound makes me laugh.” Drift felt his cheek plates flush as he relaxed and squeezed Ratchet’s aft in his hands.  Paint scraping would only ever remind him of that terrible piece of performance porn they’d watched once to try and ‘spice things up.’  Ratchet was really bad at trying to be romantic, but it was still perfect being with him.  
     Ratchet didn’t seem to have a response, just a huff and an optic roll as he spread his legs to let go of Drift’s thigh.  He rolled onto his back and put both his hands over his optics with a long exhale.  Habits you pick up from other planets die hard, but Drift would always think Ratchet sighing was adorable.  
     The medic was muttering something under his palms and Drift smiled, eyeing his lover from helm to ped.  Drift noticed that Ratchet’s panel was still opened and he swallowed, mind swimming with everything he could be doing.  He reached over, hand resting just above Ratchet’s open panel with a hesitant twitch of his fingers.  Ratchet tensed, then relaxed and spread his legs again.  
     “You’re a mess.” Ratchet muttered as he reached out with one servo to cup Drift’s cheek. “You can, I don’t mind.” Drift turned his face into the touch and slid his fingers between the folds of Ratchet’s valve.  He hummed when Ratchet sighed, optics closed again and hips lifted as Drift pressed his fingers against his entrance.  The way Ratchet moved one hand to Drift’s wrist was endearing, a hesitance that was wanting but uncertain.  Drift rubbed the opening with two fingers and felt the lubricant soak into the mesh of his fingers.  
     “Primus I love you,” he whispered as he kissed Ratchet’s wrist, “I want to lay here and bring you to overload for hours.” Ratchet made a startled noise, his hips jerking and shying away from Drift’s fingers. “I want to feel you loose control on my fingers, on my glossa, I want to bury my spike so deep inside of you that I feel your spark reach out for mine.” Drift listened to the hitch in Ratchet’s intake and pushed a finger against his entrance.  
     “Shut up.” Ratchet whispered, but Drift could hear no anger in his voice.  There was only a flustered tremble as Ratchet’s hand fell from his face to grip at Drift’s shoulder. “Don’t tease me like this.” Drift felt a spark roll along Ratchet’s arm and he smiled.  
     “I’m not trying to.” He promised, twisting his wrist as he slid a finger into Ratchet.  The medics hips twitched as Drift started pushing against the nodes inside Ratchet’s valve, and he let his head fall to the berth when Drift’s other hand crept to Ratchet’s panel to rub at his outer node. “I just want you to know how much I cherish you, how much you deserve to feel this amazing.” Drift smiled and kissed Ratchet’s cheek as the medics hands scrambled to grab both of Drift’s wrist this time.  He let out a long whine and tugged at the hand Drift was using to finger him, almost pushing Drift in further.  
     It was an unspoken cue that Drift took, quickly easing a second finger into Ratchet’s valve and ignoring his outer node.  He left pressure there, but focused on the way his fingers rubbed at nodes and spread Ratchet’s valve open.  Ratchet seemed to spark, a charge climbing up Drift’s fingers from the inside of his valve.  With a happy hum, Drift leaned in and kissed Ratchet, trying to keep him steady as he spread him open.  
     Ratchet bucked his hips and jerked his leg, one of his peds scraping across the berth when Drift pushed against Ratchet’s ceiling node.  He let out a slew of curses and Drift couldn’t help but smile happily, enjoying way Ratchet was coming apart.  
     “Hey, I’m feeling impatient.” Drift muttered against Ratchet’s cheek.  
     “When aren’t you?” Ratchet asked with a gasp. “Impatient… brash… uh, hot… headed?  Do that again?” Ratchet squirmed on Drift’s fingers when he started thrusting them in and out.  His train of thought derailed quickly and he kicked the berth.  Drift just laughed and eased his fingers out of Ratchet’s valve.  He took his time licking the lubricant off, watching Ratchet as his optics flickered hotly from the shine of the fluids to the way Drift’s tongue lapped at each digit.  
     “What was it you were saying?” Drift asked after pulling his finger out of his mouth.  Ratchet just huffed at him and let both his hands drop to the berth.  
     “If all you wanted to do as build up my charge, congratulations kid, you won the grand prize.”  
     Drift couldn’t help but laugh as he sat up and stretched.  Ratchet still had his legs spread open, his panel wide and dripping with his fluids.  The sight made Drift’s mouth water and he fumbled on the berth to lay between Ratchet’s thighs.  He awkward scrambling made Ratchet laugh, both his hands resting on his belly now as Drift huffed and scooped up both of Ratchet’s legs.  Ratchet helped him and let his thighs rest over Drift’s shoulders, hips canted upward as Drift fumbled about for one of the berth pillows.  When his hand continued to smack emptily at the berth Ratchet laughed even louder and grabbed one of the pillows to hit Drift with.  They both chuckled when Drift had to fight to get the mesh off his fins, but as soon as he shoved it under Ratchet’s hips the laughter subsided.  
     “You’re still a mess.” Ratchet muttered, one hand reaching down to pinch at Drift’s left helm fin.  
     “Well… well I’m about to make _you_ a mess, so we’re even.” Drift muttered, even though he knew his face plating was red with heat.  Ratchet snorted and tweaked the fin again, smiling when Drift moaned. “Now who’s the rude one?” he muttered even as he turned his helm into Ratchet’s servo.  
     Ratchet just smiled and ran his fingers along the seams of Drift’s helm before letting go. “… I’ll never get over how beautiful you are.” Ratchet muttered.  Drift just smiled as he shimmed into a position that made him comfortable.  
     “Oh same.” He whispered as he lowered his mouth to Ratchet’s valve.  His glossa flicked out to tease at Ratchet’s outer node and he heard a satisfied hum.  Ratchet wouldn’t be able to argue about anything if Drift was fast enough, but for some reason he wanted to drag this out.  He pulled back and lowered his head further, then pushed his glossa into the bottom of Ratchet’s valve folds before dragging his tongue up.  Right before he could reach the outer node he reversed his path, pressing the tip of his glossa at Ratchet’s entrance like he’d done with his fingers earlier.  
     “You really…” Ratchet let his servo rest on the back of Drift’s helm and tried to hold in a moan when Drift repeated the action.  His glossa flicked at the folds when he drew back, and Drift hummed as his hands rested on Ratchet’s hips.  
     “Enjoy how you taste?  Yeah, that’s true.” Drift laughed when Ratchet smacked him, but his grin was only overshadowed by the endearment.  Drift just smiled up at him before he leaned in and kissed Ratchet’s outer node.  
     With a happy sigh, Ratchet let his body relax, and Drift hummed against Ratchet’s folds.  He moved one hand from the medics hip to his valve and spread him open, showing off how wet Drift had gotten him.  He wanted to shower Ratchet with praise and adoration, and the best way to do that was to stay where he was and love him for as long as Ratchet would let him.  Without a second thought he pushed his glossa into Ratchet’s valve and felt him tense up around him, heard the moan of surprise.  His hips rose up as Drift started flicking his tongue inside and pressing against any node he could reach.  
     The trickle of transfluid on Drift’s tongue made him moan, the taste of it making him close his eyes as he tried burying his glossa in further.  The other hand he’d used to keep Ratchet from bucking moved to his outer node and flicked at it.  Ratchet cursed and Drift pulled his glossa out long enough to drag over Ratchet’s node and make sure it was wet.  He planted and kiss there and then let his lips rest around it before giving it a suck.  With a shout, Ratchet tried to buck up into Drift’s mouth, but he held him still with his forearms.  
     He moaned around the node and sucked again, listening to the slew of nonsense tumbling out of Ratchet’s mouth.  Drift sucked and flicked his tongue against the nub before pulling back to replace the pressure with his finger.  He buried his glossa back into Ratchet’s valve and moaned when Ratchet’s legs tensed.  He couldn’t really hold his legs down, and Ratchet’s hands were too occupied cupping the back of Drift’s helm to keep himself steady, so Drift had to fight himself not to yelp when he felt Ratchet kick him.  His tongue stilled for a minute and Ratchet whimpered, a plea falling from his lips.  
     “Slag, sorry, please Drift please don’t stop I’ll make it up to you just don’t…. oh yes yes right… there.” Ratchet kept rambling even as Drift picked up pace with his fingers and glossa.  He could taste the charge sparking along Ratchet’s valve walls, and it surprised him.  Was he really this worked up?  No, he couldn’t be, to get this worked up he’d have not overloaded since they last fooled around.  Ratchet would be putting Drift’s tongue in danger if that were the case.  
     Drift pushed the thought out of his mind and buried his glossa as far as he could get it and moaned as his finger rubbed quicker at Ratchet’s node.  The medic’s overload came as a surprise, and Drift groaned  at the gush of transfluid.  His moan turned into a yelp when the aftershocks became actual shocks against his glossa and he quickly pulled back, the damage having deadened one of the nerve clusters.  Ratchet’s moan was sad as the loss, his servos scrambling to bring Drift closer once again.  
     With a chuckle, Drift moved up the berth and let Ratchet hold him close and kiss him over and over.  His intakes were labored, the medics frame trembling.  Drift felt his denta scraping along his glossa and the way the deadened nerves left an odd texture to everything.  After a while, Ratchet sighed.  
     “Alright, that was perfect, but what the frag are you doing?” Ratchet stretched out as Drift rolled off him and laid on his side.  
     “You don’t diddle yourself enough.” He muttered as one of his fingers poked at the nerve cluster.  Ratchet sputtered and smacked Drift. “No, I’m serious!  Your charge killed the nerves on my glossa!  You need to spank it more.” Ratchet groaned and covered his face.  
     “I hate that you like human terms.” He muttered as his panel clicked shut.  Drift just smiled and kissed the tops of Ratchet’s hands.  
     “Yeah, but I like you more.” Ratchet groaned at him and yanked the pillow out from beneath his hips to being a tirade of blows to Drift’s shoulders.  They both ended up laughing themselves to sleep, cuddled close and clutching a pillow between them.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAY'S! This is my present to my Amica, nothing but some of our FAVORITE barely used porn bits being used.


End file.
